DragonBall S
by Bloodstain
Summary: I've created my own Dragon Ball series called Dragon Ball S. Some of the original people are now dead, because this is taking place 25-40 years later. Theres a new sort of "Katkorot (Goku)" in the story and he is named Sapphire. In this saga, someone from
1. The Shot Heard Round The World

Dragon Ball S

Dragon Ball S

Dragon Ball S 

"Dragon Ball S" 

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall.  
RETURN OF THE ORIGINAL EVIL   
Episode 1 - The Shots Heard Around the World   
  
It was a warm spring day in Japan. It was quiet, peaceful, and the blazeing hot sun was warming the Tokyo area. It was the 1st of May in the year 800 A.D.. A purple haired man, a jet-black haired woman and a young blue haired child are in the fields walking. They are a family with one child. If you are thinking these two lovers, owners of a child, have a good life, then look in the past from they were young. No one knows for certain who and what these people are, and what they've done for the universe.   
It was the year 764 A.D.. A cold dark surge of power could be felt through six people. They stood in their spots terrified as they felt the power remarkably powerful. Chills ran down their spines. They had thought this power was dead for certain, but then why was it being brought upon once agian? They sacrificed lots for this power to be overthrown. They thought all hope was gone until a rage of justice overthrew it. It was like a miracle that brought this power down to its knees in pain. But then it just popped out of no wheres, only a few miles from their standing point. Sweat streamed down their faces, chills streamed fast down their spines, fear rose upon their face expressions. "Can somebody tell me what's going on here?" said the only woman from the group. She had blue afro hair, large blue eyes. She was a skinny, tall woman and was probably in her early 20s. (I can't really say how old she is, they never say how old anyone is!). They all stood there transfixed at the power at such a high level, around 850,000. Who knew if even the greatest power from Earth would be able to stop him.   
On the planet Namek, the peaceful green planet became a battlefield of Hell and death. Bodies lay everywhere, cold, bloody, and unmoving. They were dead. Houses were destroyed and empty. It was as if the planet became a complete Ghost Town. But there was certainly a cause for all this. The evil space pirate named Frieza came to this planet with his evil gang of henchmen to locate and find the seven Namekian Dragon Balls. He wanted immortality. He wanted it so he could rule the universe for all enternity. But a handful of warriors weren't going to stand for this and just watch the universe become a world of desaster. After a battle with two Saiyans, four dead and three still alive, they were ready to take care of this power. After a time of hatred, love, and power, the special forces of Earth overthrew Frieza. The punishment, a destruction of once a peaceful planet into millions of space craters. Namek had been destroyed. But with the help and kind heart of the reason of Frieza's death, he transported the dead Nameks to another planet called New Namek, and the race was once agian alive. Any ways, back to the original point we were discussing...   
This high power, the one they thought had been dead, was Frieza. He was still alive. But for some reason they were sencing another power...one stronger than his. The power level of atleast 900,000. But who would be stronger than Frieza? He's known around everywhere to be the strongest villan alive, but now there was someone with him who was stronger? Too weird. It brang even more chills down their spine. But out of nowheres they senced this time a new good power. But it seemed weak, only level 5! But after a few minutes of wonder, it grew remarkably fast to level 1,050,000. Then they felt Frieza grow to level 900,000 quickly. Frieza soon died after three minutes. Soon they felt the other stronger power grow to level 1,000,000. It was Frieza's father, King Cold. They thought the power of justice was way to out of hand to be able to stop him. But after a few minutes, King Cold was defeated! They all then looked releved and still a bit terrified. They soon found out that it was teenaged Trunks who defeated the two powers of darkness as a Super Saiyan, and this soon brang a new future and change to them all...   
This married purple haired man, was Trunks. He was all grown up and married the elder version of Pan. They both married and had a baby boy. They named the boy Sapphire. He had blue hair and gray eyes. His hair had some strings in front of his face and the rest were combed back. He was 6. He had a tail and had didnt know why. He didnt know anything about the real deal of his parents, he didnt know why their friend Piccolo was green, he didnt know that was a Saiyan and not Human. He found all this out when he was 2. He found out he can become the giant monkey Oozaru at a full moon if he still had his tail, he found out he was a Saiyan, he found out everything. At age 2, his power was already 235,000. He had killed the zombie of Raditz with a mini sized Genki Dama. Who knew the young Sapphire would be the strongest baby alive.   
So it was a warm spring day in the Tokyo area of Japan. Trunks, Pan and Sapphire were walking back from the super market close by their house. Sapphire was playing with his new yo yo happily. Trunks said a few jokes and made both Sapphire and Pan laugh. Then something happened. Trunks stopped dead and dropped the groceries. He turned and then flew off into the air and stopped in the middle. He looked around. Pan saw his face pale and life strucken. "Trunks! What's wrong?" Pan yelled to him. He gave no reply. He finally answered. "Don't you feel it?" he yelled back. "Feel what?" "That power! It's remarkable! It's way higher then even...even 300,000,000!" "Mom?" the young Sapphire said. "What's going on? Who's power is 300,000,000?" "Honey get in the house, hurry dear. Let me and your father handle this."she replyed. "What are you and father going to do?"he asked. "Just get inside! Hurry!" He ran inside. He looked through the window. "What is going on? Who's power is 300,000,000? I wouldn't think it possible...huh? Who's that near father?" Outside, a figure was standing in front of Trunks by a few feet. He was holding up his index finger and grinning at him. There was a little yellow light glowing a ½ of an inch away from his finger. He was green. He looked exactly like Piccolo. But could this be Piccolo? Piccolo didn't look so old before. In fact, he looked the same, even after 43 years. And he always had his weighted clothing on, but now it was just his normal purple gear, and with some Japenese sign on his shirt in red. "I heard that there used to be an old evil Piccolo named Piccolo-Daimo. But then when Goku was young he killed him. And theres only three Nameks alive on Earth: Kami, Dende and Piccolo. But who's this?" The Namek, or so we think for now, aimed at Pan and shot a yellow blindling light through her. Everything went blind. It was too light. All that was heard, was a scream. It sounded like the scream came from Pan. "Mom!?" Sapphire cried. But the light was too strong to see through. The light then cleared from the house, then Sapphire looked around and found his father's sword. It was the one he destroyed Cyborg Frieza with as he sliced him in half. "Hold on mom! I'm coming! I'll get father's sword!" He ran towards the sword and picked it up. "I got it! I'm coming father!" But it was too late. He heard a sharp yell of pain from his father and a yellow light flicker in their positions seen through the blinding light. The light vanished. The killer was gone and and there was a thick silence. He ran outside and looked in horror at what he saw. He dropped to his knees and his eyes widdened. He hoped this wouldnt happen like it did to Katkorot (Goku) and Vegeta, but it did. His parents were dead. Pan had been shot through the heart badly. Trunks had his head chopped off and got shot through the back. Blood lay everywhere. Sapphire began to cry.   
"Huh!? Hey, if feels like Trunks and Pan's powers have died!" "Oh my god...that IS Trunks and Pan!" Gohan, Krillin, Videl and 18 were in Hong Kong. "What's wrong, Krillin?" 18 asked as she looked at him in shock. But they way he looked and spoke, they all knew what was going on. "Damn! I thought I heard some shots coming from their direction! Oh lord...say it isnt so! Not Trunks and Pan! God no!"cried Krillin as dropped down onto the floor with tears forming in his eyes. "If that was Pan...no! My daughter!" yelled Gohan. Without question or anything, Gohan immediatly flew out of the room quickly. Yamcha and Piccolo then came rushing into the scene. "What's going on!? We felt two powers collapse! Hey...where's Gohan?"Yamcha said confused. "Be right back...probably..."said Piccolo as he flew off after Gohan. "Yo, let's follow them! 18 and Videl, you guys stay behind!" "Krillin! That's my daughter your talking about!"said an angry upset Videl. 18 then got up and went beside Krillin. "I'll stay." she said. "Be careful." She gave a kiss on the cheek to Krillin and he nodded. "Right, let's go!" The three flew off. Mean while, Piccolo caugt up with Gohan. "Gohan, what is your problem! We don't know for certain if that was Trunks and Pan!" "I know my daughter's power when I feel it! And that was definitly her's! I just wish it wasn't...besides! Can't you feel Sapphire's? He's still alive, if we hurry we could probably find him in time and ask what's going on." Krillin, Videl and Yamcha catch up with the two. "This is going to take us a while, we're in China right now, they're in Tokyo!"said Yamcha. "THIS IS VIDEL AND I'S DAUGHTER! IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO COME OVER SOME DISTANCE, THEN I SUGGEST YOU GET LOST! OTHER WISE, SHUT UP!"cried Gohan. The rest of the way they were all quiet. Videl held onto Gohan's right arm in worry. When they got there, it was a painful shock. 


	2. The Sapphire and The Namek

"Dragon Ball S"  ****

"Dragon Ball S"   
****RETURN OF THE ORIGINAL EVIL   
Episode 2 - The Sapphire and the Namek

****

Disclaimer: I don not own DBZ  
They stood there, pale faced. Videl ran over to Pan and cried her heart out. Gohan patted Videl on the back and hugged her hard, trying to hold in the pain. Krillin and Yamcha stared at Trunks. Piccolo stood behind them all looking up at the sky, wondering who did this. They were astonished. The one that helped them all 34 years ago, was now killed. Over all the crying, Krillin heard a few other crys from inside the house. It sounded like a 6 six year old. He then knew who it was.   
"Sapphire!" He ran into the house and looked around. He found Sapphire crying in the corner of the room holding some sort of frame. Yamcha followed. "Saph...hey..."said Yamcha upset. He wanted to cry too, but he knew Sapphire would get more upset if anyone else cryed. Piccolo then walked in, and looked down at Sapphire. Krillin and Yamcha moved out of the way to the side. They knew if they over-crowded him he would get pissed. They knew better and they knew Piccolo well. All though something about Piccolo were a complete mystery. He picked up Sapphire by the back of the color of his shirt and looked at him straight in the face with cold eyes. "You look just like Gohan when he was young..."he said. "Grandpa Gohan didn't loose his parents!" he yelled. But it wasn't true. Only about five years ago his great grandfather Katkorot died of a heart attack at age 60, and two years ago his great grandmother Chi-chi was murdered at age 58. It looked as though Gohan had it rough. All his loved possesions were dying one by one. First his father, which couldnt be brought back by Porunga nor Shenron, his mother, and now his daughter. The Earth dragon balls were misplaced by the zombie of Raditz on his thirf trip to Earth. On his first trip he was killed by Piccolo, his second he came as his zombie form and captured the dragon balls and brought them to another planet. And like the idiot he is he misplaced and thought they were at Earth, so as soon as he returned he was killed by 2 year old Sapphire. So that was out of the question. And there was no way to get to Namek to use their dragon balls so that was no good. So it seemed all hope of ever seeing Pan and Trunks agian, had failed.   
"Sapphire, can you tell us who did this?"asked Piccolo. Sapphire stopped sniffing and crying, then looked back at Piccolo in the face. His gray eyes were as cold as ever. He looked like the Saiyan version of Piccolo. "It was some green guy."he said. "He looked like you, Piccolo, but much elderly." There was a sudden silence in the room. Krillin looked the most shocked out of everyone. He knew what this meant. The first name that popped into his head was Piccolo's father, Piccolo-Daimo. He was killed during that time period. His father had four other evil sons named Cymbol, Tamborine, Piano and Drum. They were killed before their father was killed. Piccolo was born during his father dieing, and was lucky to be alive from then until now.   
"I...I see..."he said. He then put him down on the couch. He turned to Krillin. Krillin's face turned back to normal slowly, trying to erase the astonishment of Piccolo's father probably being alive away. "Krillin..." Yamcha began. "...you, Tien, and Chaozu are the only ones left alive that know how Piccolo-Daimo was. Well, if he has returned, you think you can give us some details on how he was like?" "I don't remember much of what happened, but I'll try." he replyed, trying to sound as brave as he can. An upset Gohan and Videl walked into the room. Sapphire was happy to see them and ran to them. They were so glad that their grandson was still alive. Everyone soon agreed to let Piccolo give the same training to Sapphire the training Gohan got when he was young. The Survival Training. That night, while Sapphire was fast asleep, they all went into the flying car and drove out into the same wilderness Gohan was left at. Piccolo gave him the clothing showing he was in his some sort of "boot camp", and they all left, leaving only Sapphire, Piccolo, and the wilderness behind.   
Morning soon arose. Sapphire woke up and rubbed his eyes. He got up and yawned. A little squirrel was looking at him from a distance. "Oh look...a squirrel..." he said sounding tired. He then stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widdened. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't home. He wasn't near home, he wasn't in a bed. He wasn't in a house. He was out. Out in the wilderness, alone. He looked around and looked at his clothes. He then noticed that there was a sword on his back. Why am I here? He thought. Why do I have a sword and look as though I am going to fight or something? Oh I get it. I remember being told this from Grandpa Gohan. He was too brought out into the wilderness and was trained alone. It was called Survival Training. Looks I have to do the same. But for how long? Oh well, doesn't matter. I'll take it. And he did.   
It was the year 807 A.D.. Seven had past. An elder, mature Sapphire was flying to a spot where Piccolo had told him to meet. At age 8 Sapphire had finished the Survival Training. He was now taller. His blue hair was still the same: two strings of sharp thick hair sort of stayed in front of his face. And the rest of his hair looked as though it was geled back with a comb, except it was his hair staying that way. His childish kind gray eyes now became cold clear gray eyes. He was wearing the same outfit Krillin wears, except it was black and the inside was blue. He wore the same boots as him. But the sign was different. Except it being the turtle, it was the sign Piccolo gave out for the Survival Training. It's been years, seven long years. Now there isn't any way of bringing Mom and Father back. Damn...when I get the bastard that did this, he's going to pay! It's because of him Granpa Gohan, Grandma Videl and Yamcha are also dead now! While he had his Survival Training, the green killer returned and had killed Yamcha. He was found in Hong Kong, China in his house, laying headless in the corner of his room. Blood was everywheres. It was a shock. His head was nowheres to be found either. And only a year after the Survival Training was over, they found Videl's throat very deeply slit and Gohan's body blasted in half. His bottom half had been disinigrated from the blast and his top half lay dead. Blood as usual was everywheres. Those were horrible deaths. Now because of everything that's been happening, the world knows that this terror is on the loose. That's good, though in a way sucks. Now everyone will be afraid of everywhere they go. Their safest spots will become a spot being feared of. I don't think it could be Piccolo's father...I mean, hasn't been atleast over 60-70 years? Maybe it's Nail...can't be Dende because now he's 34. Definitly can't be Guru, he's too big. Shoot, who is it?? With mind theorys chasing each other all around Sapphire's mind, gave him a headache. So he decided to stop. The rest of the way he thought of nothing. But things started looking familiar to him while he was flying. The scenary became familiar, like he's been through here before. But nothing once again could ring a bell.   
He soon arrived at the place Piccolo was at. They said nothing and followed Piccolo. He was leading him somewheres, but Sapphire didn't know what. After a few minutes of walking they soon came to a stop. They stopped in front of an old broken down house. Everything in Sapphire's mind really began chasing each other. He was trying to think of what this was. Why it looked so familiar. Then, he relized what it was.   
It was his Grandpa Gohan's house he grew up in when he was young. His Great Mother Chi-chi and Great Grandfather Katkorot lived here. But why was he here? He turned to speak to Piccolo. "Picc." he began. "Why are we here? It brings memories." "Go inside and look, you'll soon find out." he replyed. Sapphire nodded and walked inside. He looked around the house for a bit, then felt a dead power near by. His eyes widdened. Fear struck over his face. He ran towards the power and found a sight he hoped not to find. He fell to his knees and began to cry softly.   
It was Krillin. Krillin had been shot through the back. The usual blood decoration was left everywheres. No telling the same person responsible for Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Yamcha, and Videl's deaths. And something started telling Sapphire that this person was also responsible for Chi-chi's death. Soon he had visions of all the deaths: Pan being shot through the heart, Trunks had his head chopped off and shot through the back, Gohan lost half of his body, Videl was shot through the heart, Yamcha lost his head, and now Krillin was shot through the back. These visions made him very upset. He then thought that him, 18 and Piccolo were next. 18 was alone in Tokyo at Master Roshi's old house. Piccolo was outside of the house he was in. He then grew very angry and very upset. He thought of 18 and Piccolo loosing their lives to this evil. Piccolo then walked in and told him everything would be alright. But it wasn't. Soon, his power was rising masivly. Piccolo stepped back a few. Astonishment grew upon his face. There was a blinding light, and then out of nowheres, there was glowing coming from Sapphire. Sapphire had turned into a Super Saiyan. But which level was this? He looked far more then Super Saiyan, he looked as if it was Level 2 or 3. Or maybe even 4. Then he found out what it was. Sapphire had passed evey level, and auto matically want SSJ4. It was incredible. I don't belive it. Maybe Saph has the power to defeat this guy. Piccolo thought. But it wasn't for sure. Sapphire turned, and gave Piccolo a first hug Piccolo has ever recieved. Piccolo really didn't like it, but decided to let Sapphire do so. He didn't want to become more upset, more of them were dieing out quickly one by one. He didn't want to go leaveing the last for Sapphire is a cold shoulder. They left, and flew away leaving flowers by Krillin. They'd go and tell 18 what just happened, imidiatly. 


End file.
